If Only You Knew
by ExoticEnvy
Summary: A KakaSaku oneshot. Kakashi had always loved Sakura, but was too scared to tell her. He later regrets that he never got the chance to reveal these feelings to her. I suck at summaries...


A/N: Hey guys, this is just a small KakaSaku story that's been going through my head forever. It's written in Kakashi's POV. I read something that inspired me to write this, but I forgot what it was… Anyway thanks for reading and be sure to tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… (duh)

* * *

If Only You Knew

She was 12 years old.  
I watched her short pink hair move with each graceful step.  
I didn't understand these feelings I had for her,  
But I knew I wanted to be with her.  
After training,  
She wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled at me.  
That gentle smile That she had burned into my heart.  
She said "thanks"  
And walked home.  
I want her to know how I feel,  
But it would never work.  
She would never feel the same way.  
I want her to know that I love her,  
But I'm too scared.

She was 13 years old.  
She ran into my arms,  
Her face stained from tears.  
She choked on her words as she mumbled about Sasuke's departure.  
"He's gone," she sobbed.  
"I couldn't stop him"  
I didn't know what to say.  
I couldn't do anything but hold her tight and stroke her pastel locks.  
I watched this broken girl and wished for her sorrow to disappear,  
And for that gentle smile to return.  
The one that will dwell in my heart forever.  
Finally, we got up.  
She embraced me one last time and said "thanks.  
Then, she was gone again.  
I want her to know how I feel,  
But it would never work.  
She would never feel the same way.  
I want her to know that I love her,  
But I'm too scared.

She was 16 years old.  
She sat down beside me.  
Sasuke was finally back.  
She looked happy.  
I wanted to be happy also,  
But all I could do was force a smile.  
I sat down,  
And she fell into my lap.  
"We can all be together again," she whispered.  
"I'm happy for you," I replied.  
She paused, and then smiled.  
The same smile that makes my heart melt.  
"Thanks," she said before she got up.  
She hugged me and then she left.  
I watched as she disappeared into the distance.  
She had developed into a strong ninja,  
A skilled medic,  
And a beautiful young woman.  
I want her to know how I feel,  
But it would never work.  
She would never feel the same way.  
I want her to know that I love her,  
But I'm too scared.

She was 18 years old.  
I heard a knock at the door.  
I opened it to see her there,  
Her jade eyes filled with sadness.  
"Sasuke's on an ANBU mission," she whispered.  
"I don't want to be alone"  
I took her inside and we both sat down.  
I did my best to comfort her.  
"Thanks," she said softly and she fell asleep.  
I admired her beauty.  
Her perfect shape,  
Her silky pink hair,  
And glowing skin.  
I want her to know how I feel,  
But it would never work.  
She would never feel the same way.  
I want her to know that I love her,  
But I'm too scared.

She was 20 years old.  
I was sitting in the church pews as she walked gracefully down the aisle in her elegant white dress.  
She stood beside Sasuke,  
And I listened painfully as they both said "I do"  
I held back the tears that were threatening to come out.  
I tried hard to be happy for her.  
"I'm glad you're here," she said as she kissed me on the cheek.  
She took the hand of her husband.  
"Thanks," she said with a smile before they both walked off.  
That smile…  
The one I will admire always.  
I want her to know how I feel,  
But it would never work.  
She would never feel the same way.  
I want her to know that I love her,  
But I'm too scared.

So here I stand staring down at the young girl and boy who used to be my students.  
They lay side by side looking peaceful in their white coffins.  
Both were killed fighting foreign ninja at the young age of 23.  
Tsunade stood up as she read an entry from Sakura's diary from when she was 18.  
"I want to be with him always"  
It began,  
"He's always there for me.  
I care so much for him.  
I went to his place last night,  
Because I didn't want to be alone and I knew he would be there to comfort me as always.  
I fell asleep,  
Listening to his gentle words,  
Wishing he was mine.  
I want him to know how I feel,  
But it would never work.  
He would never feel the same way.  
I want him to know that I love him,  
But I'm too scared"  
The diary closed.  
Everyone assumed that she was writing about Sasuke,  
But I knew the truth.  
I lowered my head,  
And let the tears fall freely.  
"If only you knew," I whispered,  
"I loved you too."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
